FBI Adventure time
by JayXNitro
Summary: Near Miami Beach, Florida. Finn and the rest of the adventure time crew solve unbelievable, stunning, dangerous crimes. Don't own adventure time. This is like CSI Or Hawaii 5'O... S1-Complete S2- In Progress
1. Good Cop, Dead Cop Pt 1

**Jay: I Will continue my other story. I Just wanted to do this**

**Jake: Cools**

**Jay: Oh and it might become a whole series IF. I Get 5 reviews in the next 4 days :)**

**Marcy: So whats it about**

**Jay: Oh..Its like uh, CSI Or Bones kinda shit**

**Pb: OOOH! CAN I BE A-**

**Jay: Thats up to me**

**Fp: K. Jay doesn't own adventure time!**

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V**

"Please?"

"No"

"Pwease?!"

"NO!"

"Pre-"

"NO WE WILL NOT GO TO TACO BELL FINN!" Jake yells, sheesh, I just wanted Tacos. I pouted "B-But Jaaaakeee!" I whine. Jake sighed, too easy, "Fine.." Then my phone started ringing. "Besides...Taco bell is out because something messed with the electricity there and Other places near"

"Hey Finn" Bonnie, one of our partners, said

"I Got a case for you" Oh Yeah!

"What is it?" I Replie

"Well...Lets just say some people decided to play Good Cop,Dead cop"..

* * *

**At the Crime SCENE**

"Well...This looks like a Fun party" I Said staring at the crime scene. It was near a beach in Miami, there was a dead cop in front of a motel room. "Yeah..Seems like it" BMO, Again another partner said while crouching down looking over the body, "But I Think they had too much 'Fun'" He said looking back at me. "Well..By looking at the body and how beat up and cold it is. This guy must have been dead for between 3-5 hours" BMO Said. "Alright, we need to identify this guy" Jake said while taking the man's badge, BMO Took something out of the mans Jacket.

"Got it!" He yelled and handed it to me. It was the guy's wallet. "Henry Dellson" I Said "Alright lets go back to head quarters" I Said as I sent the pictures BMO Took to Bonnie.

"Ahh Finny!" Bonnie yelled as she ran into my arms "Hey Bonnie" I said as she got off of me. "Alright anyway.. Henry Dellson, age 25, former cop in the M.P.C.D (Miami Island Police Department) *YES ITS MADE UP* "The guy is pretty young" Jake said as he took a bite of his sandwich "Any info?"

"Well..Me and Diane *Flame Princess* Looked into his files and found a lot of info" She told us "Well, for a first, his Partner was Rachel Li, but she went missing about 3 days ago" She told us "He has an older brother in NY, his name is France Dellson". Then she looked farther down into the files, I Could tell something interesting was going to come up.

"When he was 16, he was sent to Juvy for 6 months of Illegal weapon possession" I Raised an Eyebrow "Anything else?" I Asked, this is getting interesting "According to the files, he used to be in a gang called the 7th street Redrums. They had stolen from corner stores and all boys in the gang have at least been sent to juvy once" she told me.

"Give me a list of boys in the gang please?" I Told her putting a finger on my chin "Already got it. Micheal Danye, Fernando Álfrendzo, Gordon Yullen, and Victor Slallon. Most of them are dead though" She told me, I saw fright in her eyes. "What is it?" Jake said puttng down his sandwich. It looks like thing just got serious.

Diane took the file from Bonnie. Her voice started to crack "Victor Slallon and Micheal Danye...Both Violently murdered in the same motel room as Henry Dellson" My eyes grew wide. I've Handled cases like this before..But somehow this just seemed shocking. "We need to find the rest of the boys and bring them here" I Told her, my face grew serious.

* * *

"Can you believe it?" Jake told me shocked "Actually..I Can." I Told him. We were driving to the motel that the murders occurred in. "Hi, may I help you?" The motel owner asked. "Yes, Finn and Jake Mertens, FBI" I Told him. "My name is Hail, Hail Reston." He smiled and shook my hand.

"What can I help you with?" He asked.

"Can we have the keys to room 178?" I asked nicely. He handed us the keys and we left.

I Entered the room, something bothered me. "Hey man, i Got the chills bro" he told me "As do I" I said looking around. Something caught my eye at the corner of the wall, It was a note covered in blood. It read: _If your reading this then Im probably dead. I decided to write a note as fast as I can. The murderer is-. _The note ended. "Hey Jake" I Handed him the note "Take a look at his". He read the note then tucked it into his pocket.

"Sup Weenie?" Marceline came in. Yet ANOTHER Partner. "Hey" I Said not looking at her. I looked over after I was done scanning the room. Her face turned into a frown, "Whats wrong" I Asked her. "Its just that..This was the motel room where a gang called the 7TH STREET Redrums had that incident" she told me. "What incident?" I asked questionably "Where the RedRum's killed that homeless guy..I Think his name was Andrew Li?" My eyes grew wide. So did Jake's. That was the same last name as his partner's. "I Think we need to talk to Rachel Li soon" I Told Jake as we left the motel room.

* * *

"Wait...you think I Did it?!" Rachel Laughed "I DIDNT DO SHIT!"

"Well..you did have a brother named Andrew Li right?" Jake said

"Yeah..so what?" she said leaning back in her chair

"Well...Henry used to be in the gang that killed your brother" Jake replied

"That's the past. Henry is changed" Rachel crossed her arms "Besides.. I Was at my friends house yesterday night"

"Whose your friend?" I asked while sitting down. This is it.

"Hail Reston" she said. I Grinned. "So" I Said "Its weird cause Henry died in front of the motel Hail owned" I Told her

"W-Well We weren't at the motel last night" She told me "We went to the bar"

"Where is the bar?"

"I don't know. like near Taco Bell or something"

"The power was out all places near Taco Bell" I Smirked

".." She stayed silent for a while "I Didn't kill him...I Just Disliked him"

"So who did kill him?" I asked

"The person who killed him was-" A Sniper shot her in the head. "Jake! GO GET HELP NOW!" I yelled. Damn, our only lead..Dead..

* * *

**Jay: DUN DUN DUN!**

**Finn: I Like my character here**

**Jay: Yeah..I Think I'll do more ****Dialogue the next chappie**

**Marceline: Whats the pairings?**

**Finn: she doesn't know**

**Nagihiko: Oh well...R&R!**


	2. Good Cop, Dead Cop Pt 2

**Jay: YAY PT 2!**

**Finn and the Adventure time cast: YEAAAAH!**

**Jay: 4 Reviews in one day! T^T SO FRICKING HAPPY!**

**Marcy: Jay doesnt own adventure time**

**Jay: :I IDC...**

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V**

This is great. Just...Ugh! "Hey I Found out some more stuff" Diane says "He has a girlfriend. Name is Allison Ramos" She told me "and she was a classmate of Hail Reston" I Turned to her. "It says Hail and Allison were the best friends in high school" She gives me a picture showing Hail and Allison laughing at a park. "Alright, I'll check it out" I Said as I left.

"Hey you wanna get starbucks?" Jake said "Its just across the street", "Nah, we gotta work on the case" I Said as I Got into my Silver Lamborghini Veneno.

* * *

**"**I Don't know why i'm here" Hail said as he looked at Jake

"I'll clarify why your here" Jake said handing Hail the Files "Cause your involved in the murder of Henry Dellson"

"Your nuts. I Didn't do it" He said "Besides. Do you got proof?"

We went silent...

* * *

"Well..that sucked" Marcy said "How about we go to the girlfriend next?" Hm...That will be smart "alright. According to Diane her house is in BrownsVille" I Told her while making a turn on the left.

She knocked on the door. "Hi, may I help you?" Allison opened the door and greeted "Your coming with us" Marceline grabbed her arm and pulled her outside "Wow Marcy.." I Said and followed after her.

* * *

"I Didn't Kill Henry" She said sternly "I LOVE HIM!" Her voice cracked

I Sighed "I Didn't say you did" I Said gently "We're just here to ask questions" Marcy said and sat down, taking a sip of her cold Caramel Coffee.

"So, where were you 2 days ago?" I Asked while staring in her eyes

"I-I In starbucks" she said sucking up the tears "Then I Went home"

"What did you do there?" Marcy asked while over looking the case files

"I Ate Popcorn and watched Snow Bride"

"YOUR LYING!" I Yelled "SNOW BRIDE WASNT ON LAST NIGHT! AND IT ISN'T ON 'ON DEMAND! besides..I SAW IT AND IT SUCKED!

"Finn...What the hell" Marcy said

"Ahem, anyways...Marcy I Leave this with you" I Left the room.

* * *

"Hey you ok bro?" Jake said "You look kinda down" he said and sat down besides me

"Nah.. Im just thinking about the case" I Said. "You want some starbucks tomorrow? Its just across the office" He said. Then it all made sense.

"THATS IT!" I Yelled "What is?" Jake asked. Seriously..."Look Allison said she was at starbucks 2 days ago"

"Yeah so?" Jake replied

"THATS WHEN RACHEL WAS SHOT! Hail obviously knew Rachel before Rachel met Henry. When he found out Henry's gang killed her brother, he sought out revenge with Rachel. What she didn't know was that Hail was using her to get to Henry. So, that night Hail and Rachel killed Henry. The next day Rachel was about to tell us who the killer was. She was going to say Hail, but the sniper shot her. That's Allison. Rachel and Henry were in their way of being together so they killed them. Thats why Rachel told us she was at starbucks."

Jake's eyes grew wide. "Lets go.."

We arrived at the motel and barged into the motel room where Henry was killed. We were shocked to find Allison and Hail, both dead, there was a note.

_I Dare you to find me. For I Am in the shadows. Watching every move you make. Good Luck Finn Mertens. Im coming for you -Simon Petrikov_

My eyes grew wide. New Villain. New Beginning. "Damn...New Bastard on the loose" I Told them "Well..This sucks" BMO Said "Looks like we got a top case on now"

Simon Petrikov..I Know that name.. My eyes grew wide.

"What is it bro?" Jake asked nervously "The case of the Childs Laboratory. Dad's Last case. It involved Simon Petrikov" His eyes grew wide trying to hold back the tears. "What?" BMO Asked "The case. Simon Petrikov used Children as..as" I Couldn't finish "As tests. Test to test if the human body could survive a strike of electricity" "He killed 560 children in Bolivia in the process" Bonnie Finished "He also executed Finn and Jake's Dad" She started to choke. Tears flowed down my cheeks "He'll [ay" I Yelled with Rage "HE'LL PAY!"

I Left the scene with anger. Simon, we're coming for you. You Mother Fucking bastard.

* * *

**Jay: FINALLY! Ok new case just before thanks giving I Promise to make it extra long!**

**Finn: what about the other story**

**Jay: OH! I Want 20 reviews on it so I'll continue :)**

**Marcy: your evil**

**Hunson: HIGH FIVE!**

**-Jay and Hunson High Five-**

**PB: R&R!**


	3. Dead Platter PT 1

**Jay: YAY. So...I Am writing this for 3 days straight cause I promised shit.**

**Daichi: NOO RAN! Fuck wrong story..**

**Jay: GET THE FUQ OUT!**

**Daichi: T^T**

**Finn: Jay(thankfully) doesnt own adventure time :D**

* * *

**Jake's P.O.V**

"Bro...Calm down" I Said to Finn "No! That old bastard has to pay!" He yelled "Finn..Calm down" Bonnie said while gently putting her hand on his shoulder.

"N-No...I-I CAN'T!" He yelled out of anger. Bonnie...Did something Marcy and Diane didn't like, she kissed him on the lips. "Im sorry Finn" she said as she left. Finn, the now confused teenage boy, **-THEY ARE ALL 17. I MADE FINN THE ELDEST THOUGH- **Fell to the ground and cried. Well, at least he cried like a man. "BONNIE!" Marcy and Diane Raged. Girls...The most dangerous species on this earth.

Finn and I Sighed "Looks like we got another case" we said and left.

* * *

"So...Anyone up for applebeas instead?" I Asked While looking at the chopped up man on the counter, "I Think that would be best" Marceline said and went to the trash while holding her mouth.

"So, this guy's name is Jamie Orphango. He has a son, Ian Orphango." Diane said. "Looks like he was killed with a gun and knife. You see, there are bullet wounds on the right side of his head" BMO Told us.

"Uh...Wow" Finn said "So this guy was basically tortured before he died". Yeah..It seems so. "Oh! He has an ex-girlfriend, Ferria Montohera" Diane said. Sounds Latin, "she is Latin" Diane said. How did she read my mind?! "Anything else?" I Asked "Oh! No no no" Diane said as she left.

* * *

"M-My Dad is w-what?" Damn, I Hate it when I Have to do this.

"He's...He's dead" I Told him while putting a hand on his shoulder. "Im so sorry for your loss"

He cried even harder. "Anything you wanna tell us?" I Told him. He nodded.

* * *

"B-Before my dad died. HE And his ex were..fighting" He told us while sucking up the tears. "Y-You know..Me and my dad were close...He's all that I Had left" He started crying hard "Pl-Please find the person who did this". I Nodded "We will".

"So we go to the girlfriend now?" Finn asked "Yeah..Guess so" I Responded nervously chuckling.

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"Sooo" JESUS! Oh god. Its just Marcy "What?" I Asked. She's really getting on my nerves "You and Finn! huh?!" she yelled. "Finn is mine" I Said sticking my tongue out.

"Ladys, Ladys, Ladys...FINN IS MINE!" Diane yelled. Oh great. Here we go..

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V**

"I Didn't do any shit" Ferria said in her latin accent. "Ok, we don't have any proof, but we do suspect you" I Said

"Look. The fighting was because me and Jamie didn't work out" she said while playing with her silky black hair "Ok..Ok" I Said while getting up.

"Wait!" God Damn it.. I Just want to go! "Jamie and his son, Ian, are on bad terms" I Raised an eyebrow and sat back down. "How?" I Asked her questioningly, "Well, ever since Jamie had gotten divorced with Jamie's Mom. He had always hated his dad. Then, a couple of months ago. Jamie's Mom died of lung cancer. That's when things got serious." She told me. "Hmm..I'll look into that" I Told her and left.

"Bro..The killing was at night right?" Jake asked me "Yeah..So?" I Responded while keeping my eyes on the road "Well...I Asked some of the chefs who work there, who was the last person out of the kitchen that night. They told me the head chef Regildo was. Then I Found out later that Jamie had gotten into a fight with Regildo in a bar a few weeks before"

"So your thinking its for revenge?" I Asked him

"Well...They did say Regildo had a bad temper" Jake said looking at me "Lets question him"

* * *

"Yeah..I Got into a fight with Jamie, but thats it" He told us while leaning back in his chair.

"Hmm..you sure? Because we found the knife that killed Jamie in your apartment" Jake said handing him the plastic bag with a knife inside.

"I Dont know how it got there!" He yelled. My phone rang.

"Hello?" I Answered

"Hey its me Marceline"

"Oh. Whats up?"

"Some confusing news. There were DNA Samples taken off of Jamie's Body. There was a different match in 2 of the tests. The first test was like Jamie's, but there was another blood type mixed"

"It could have been mixed in the process" I Said

"No..Because Jamie was chained and drugged so he couldn't have fought back and wound the killer"

My eyes grew wide "This guy isn't the killer" I Told Jake "Damn it" Jake said softly. "So who could it be?" I Said thinking. This will be a hard case to crack.

"Hey I Might know" Regildo said standing up "His girlfriend. When I Saw him at the bar. She always kept flirting with other guys and telling him to shut the fuck up. He always hated her I Guess"

"Then why would he date her?" Jake asked "It's stupid", "Maybe for her money" Regildo said "She was very rich.

"Hey! That doesn't explain the DNA Mix" I Told them. Regildo sat down and nodded faintly.

* * *

**Marceline's P.O.V**

Damn it Bonnie. She wont win. "Oh! Hey Marcy!" Finn said while catching up to me "Hey there weenie" I Said and patted him on the head. Wow! His hair is super soft! "Uh Marcy?" Damn..I Forgot i Was petting him. "Oops. Sorry Weenie" I Chuckled and continued walking. "So. How's the case?" I Asked "Pretty confusing" Finn said nervously chuckling. "Do you" I Coughed "Need help?" Forgot I Had a cold. "You ok Marcy?" He asked "Yeah Im-" I Cough again "-Fine"

"No you aren't" He picked me up bridal style and lead me to the Nurse. "Ma'm We have a problem! Detective Marceline Abadeer Is Sick! I Will be of service to help ok?" He told the Nurse. Damn Nurse, Blushing at Finn's cute, shiny, big smile. I Blushed Faintly Too. Finn's Phone rang, he laid me on the bed and answered.

"Sorry, The case is getting somewhere" He said sadly "I'll make it up to you k?"

I Smiled "Ok"

When he left I Heard him faintly say "Damn...Never would have thought"

* * *

**Jay: Ooh shocker ending right?**

**Finn: U SAID THIS WOULD BE SPECIAL!**

**Jay: it is..I Spent the whole day planning this out**

**Finn: That means nothing**

**Jay: IT DOES! R&R**

**Marceline: and support me x finn!**

**Pb: No me!**

**Fp: NO ME!**

**Jay: No...None of u *Jk* R&R!**


	4. Dead Platter PT2

**Jay: So..Happy thanksgiving guys!**

**Ran: YAY!**

**Allen: Im killing akuma for thanksgiving**

***awkward silence***

**Jay: I Dont own shit**

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V**

"Y-You think I What?!" Cortlan, Jamie's best friend, yelled "Jamie is my friend!"

"Thats not an excuse!" Jake yelled. This has been going on for 4 hours straight. Its tiring you know?

"Look. Jamie was a rich guy. You knew that. And once you started to get poor, you killed Jamie and took some money!" I Yelled at him. I Saw fear and sadness in his eyes.

"No...I-I Didnt" he started to silently cry. "Jamie was my best friend since 4th grade. Whenever a girl dumped me, he would be there. Whenever one needed somethingfrom the other, they would be there. We were close...I-I Could never" I Started to feel guilty. I Know I Was trained not to feel that way, but this is getting to me.

"Fine...I'll let you go now" I Told him.

"T-T-Tha-ank you" He said as he left.

* * *

"Finn. We need to get lunch" Jake said. We drove to Tree Trunk's Apple tree. They got the best apple pies in the world! "Hey Tree trunks" I Greeted her "Want some pie again finny?" TT chuckled and handed me a plate "So..whats your case now?" She asked. "The Murder of Jamie Orphango" I Said as I Took a bite of my pie "You know anything?" Jake asked her. "Yeah! I Actually do! Ian orphango comes here to eat sometimes. Lousy kid, he was always a rebel. He hated his dad, he actually threatened his dad 5 days ago in front of everyone" Our eyes grew wide of shock.

* * *

"Yeah. I'll admit to hating him a little, but killing him? HE'S THE ONLY THING I GOT LEFT!" Ian cried.

"Explain then. how come your dna matches the dna that we found on your dad's dead body? How come we have so many witnesses pointing to you. And how is it that just moments before your father died. We found tape of you coming in the kitchen?" I Said.

"I Want a Lawyer" He said. Jake laughed "YOUR TOO YOUNG SON!"

He pouted "HE DESERVED IT! MOM LOVED HIM AND HE DIDNT DO SHIT TO EVEN HELP HER! THEN WHEN SHE DIED. THAT SHITTY BASTARD DIDNT EVEN SHED A SINGLE MOTHERFUCKIN TEAR!" God this kid has got language

"Your father worked hard to earn money for you and your mom." I Told him, his face softened.

He started crying silently. This case was over. Everyone knew it. It just hurt to see a young boy like this.

I Stared at Jake. He stared Back. I Knew Jake felt bad too. It was ThanksGiving and Ian had no one to spend it with. So, we got an Idea. "Ian, by now we would be taking you to jail, but. Even though this is not allowed and might get me fired. You can spend ThanksGiving with your GodBrother, Alex"

His eyes grew wide "I-I Have a godbrother?" He asked "Yes, he lives on his own and he's your last family member" He cried and smiled. He ran into my arms and hugged me. "Thank you" he whispered. Jake Led him out and I Smiled, everyone I met today was pretty much happy.

"So, you solved it huh?" Marceline was leaning back on the wall "Good Job Detective" I Smiled. "My pleasure. Now, you should be heading over to my place with the others right?" I Asked. She nodded "Cya later alligator" and with that she left.

I Went outside only to bump into Bonnie "Hey! You going to our house now?" I Asked "Yeah.." She said "Lets go then" I Told her as we walked towards my car.

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"Soo." I Was talking to Finn "Bad case?", "Super bad case. 12 year old murders his father. I Just wonder where he got the gun though" Finn told me. I Remember when we were 14 and he always wore a white hat. I Forgot what it looked like though. "So? ThanksGiving Party?. You didn't do this last year" I Asked. He smiled that great big smile he always wears "Well...We all need a break. We did have a party 2 years ago though!" He told me. I nodded, I Can never forget that night. Everyone laughed. Danced. We all had a great time. I Smiled for the whole car drive.

We drove to His Place. Everyone was waiting. "Took you guys long enough" BMO Said while putting down the XBOX Controller, I Think he was playing a game called _Alone in The Dark. _"Hey Bryne **(BMO'S First Name) **I Waved. "So. Whats our Thanksgiving gathering gonna be about?" Marceline asked. "To cherish our times together my friends" Jake said as he raised his glass of _Cordon Brut Rosàdo. _"Cheers to our time" Jake said "To our friends" Diane Followed "And for our life" I Finished. The sound of glasses clanking rang in my ears. No one frowned that night. We all had a great ThanksGiving and a great time.

_Live today. For you might not see tomorrow. Live life to the fullest, before death takes over. So don't ever say the sky is the limit. Because there are foot prints on the moon _

_-Have a good ThanksGiving_

_Your Author, Jay._

* * *

**Jay: two chappies in one day**

**Marceline: CONGRATS**

**Jay: IKR! Have a happy ThanksGiving. Cherish all you have. I Would like to give a shout out to my fellow Filipinos who have suffered because of typhoon Yolanda. My prayers are with you.**

**Marceline and Finn: *cries* R&R T^T**


	5. Expired Salsa PT1

**Jay: So. New Chap for new Chaps! :D  
Finn: What?  
Ran: Yeh...What?  
Jay: Guys guy...What?  
Marceline: Jay doesnt own 'what'**

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V**

"Hello. My name is Harry Styles. I Will be your stylis!-" I Turn off the TV. Looks like some guys from the band 'One direction' was actually gay. "What the fuck?" Marceline laughed, I Saw tears spill from her eyes "AHAHAHAHAH" She yelled "Calm down, sheesh" I told her and got up. "Oh! and happy birthday" I told her as I gave her white chocolates and a white rose. "Nice, thanks weenie" she said as she gave me a peck on the lips. Wait- ON THE LIPS?! I stood there in shock.

"So..Salsa anyone?" I Stare at the stabbed man in the corner "Nah, im good" Jake said. "Looks like he danced too much" Bmo said "You guys should enter the competition and get to know the contestants" I Nodded "But who will be my partner?" Suddenly Diane, Bonnie, and Marcy ran up to me. "I Will" Marcy shouted. Everyone stared in shock, well, except for Diane and Bonnie.

"Uhh, alright" I Said still shocked "Lets get ready"

"Can you dance?" She asked

"I Do"

"No you dont"

"Yes I Do"

"No you-" I Covered her mouth

"Yes..I Do"

* * *

"Alright so you guys need new names" Bonnie said

"I'll be Kane" I Said

"And I'll be Melody" Marcy said. "Ok" Bonnie said while flipping through papers "The guy who died was Victor France. He won 4 times in a row with his partner Ruan Williams. Who is in the hospital for getting injured during the contest" She said while turning to Diane. "looks like he was stabbed by a Russian Birch Bark knife. Twice in the stomach and it also seems that he fought the killer. His arm got fractured and he bruised his knuckles." Diane says "Its a spiral fracture" I glanced at her "So Im guessing he hit hard?"

"He did. But in the end the killer won" Diane said

"We should ask his partner some questions" Marcy said "No. Because then our identity will be revealed" I Told her. She nodded.

* * *

"Alright. Lets try this ok? Follow my lead" I asked marcy. Our legs moved to the beat ***STYLE OF DANCING: CONNECTION DANCING* **I Spun her around and caught her in my arms. Our head leaned in and- "AHEM" I turned to see Bonnie. Marceline glared at her. "You guys should get going now" she said. I Helped Marcy get up and we left.

Along the way we ran into some douche who challenged me to a break dance competition.

"You sure?" I Asked

"Yeh BOI!" I Can tell this guys an idiot.

I Started by doing a spin down chair freeze. "Your turn" I Told him. He kept flipping until he fell, We left without a word.

"Im Kane Laven and this is my partner, Melody Jaystone" I Told the man. "We r here for the competition" We signed up and left. "Well...That was quick" Marcy said "Im hungry so lets get some food"

* * *

"MMM APPLEBEEES" I Said as my stomach growled. We both shared a good laugh. "So..Hero..Who do you suspect?" She asked "Im not sure. I havent met anyone yet" I Said while taking a bite of my pasta "But, it could be his partner ya know" I Said. " Could be" Marcy said "She is kinda suspicious" I Laughed "H-How?!" She blushed. Wait, Marceline, BLUSHING!? Life just got weirder "So. I Guess we need to play this cool then" I Said sternly "So they wont suspect us" She nodded and finished her food.

"Hey Finn" she said. We were driving to headquarters "yea?" I answered "Do you think ash will come back?" Ugh! That bastard tried to rape marcy once "No...No he wont" I Said as we arrived. As soon as we arrived I Hugged her tightly as she cried on my chest. Un aware that Jake was watching.

"Oooh Finn..YOU DOG!" He lightly punched my arm and left.

"W-Wait! j-Jake its not like that!" I Ran after him. I Heard Marceline giggle "Cya weenie" she waved

"see you" I Waved back.

"So. Whats with you and Marcy man?" Jake asked "You guys seemed close these past 2 days"

"I dont know man" I Answered "I Guess she likes me?" Jake laughed "M-M-Marce-eline?! L-Like you!?" He laughed harder.

"I Guess your right" I Grinned "Now lets get to work!"

* * *

I Placed my hands on my white piano in Me and Jake's house we got 4 days ago.

I Started to sing the song I've been working on for 2 months now

_The trouble with girls is they're a mystery_

I Replayed what happened over these past few days.

_Something about 'em puzzle's me_  
_Spend my whole life tryin' to figure out just what dem' girls are all about_  
_The trouble with girls is there so dang pretty_  
_Everything about 'em does something to me_  
_Well I guess that's the way it's supposed to be_

Man. Girls are confusing as hell

_They smile that smile_  
_They bat those eyes_  
_They steal you with hello_  
_They kill you with goodbye_  
_They hook you with one touch, and you can't break free_  
_Yeah the trouble with girls is nobody loves trouble as much as me_

Reminds me of Diane

_Their sugar and spice and angel wings_  
_Their hell on wheels and tight blue jeans_  
_A summer night down by the lake,an old memory that you can't change_  
_Their hard to find yet there's so many of 'em_  
_The way you hate that you already love 'em_  
_But I guess that's the way its supposed to be_

Who do I Really love?

"Nice SONG BRO!" Jake clapped "Thanks" I Said "Now lets go to sleep"

* * *

**Jay: I Just searched this song up and felt that this fitted this chapter best**

**the song is The trouble with girls by Scotty Mccreary**

**Finn: ANOTHER GOOD SONG!**

**Marcy: Oh Finn loves me...**

**Jay: No...U LOVE HIM!  
-Finn blushes-**

**Finn: R-R&R!**


	6. Expired Sasla S1 Short end

**Jay: ok ok let's finish this shit**

**Finn: what?**

**Jay: season Finale for now**

**Marcy: ok D:**

**Jay: my other story will need 4 more reviews and I will continue**

**Jake: wow..**

**Jay: I don't own adventure time...**

* * *

"they were good people" Celine , one of the contestants said, "Stephanie and Danny hated them for winning every year though" Finn stared at her. They finished the competition and have found out that most contestants except two. loved them"

"We didnt kill him with that knife" Danny said

"I didn't say anything about a knife" I smirked

"Danny.." Stephanie stared at him and sighed in defeat "Fine. We killed him" she said.

Marceline smirked "One of the easiest cases I've ever handled" she said and left.

* * *

"Hello there princess" a creepy voice said behind Bonnie "No...NOO...NOOOOOO!" She yelled as she was taken away. In a white van.

"Simon...you used to be such a good man..What happened?!" Bonnie yelled

"I found power. A power so great it consumed the justice in my mind" he smiled wickedly. "Now..let's see what you have under those clothes Bonnie" he said while un buttoning her coat. "No..not just yet" Simon said while stopping "I have business to attend. To" he said and got out of the van. "Chow Bonnie"

* * *

"Damn.." Fin yelled in rage "SIMON YOU SICK BASTARD!"

"Calm down! we will find her" Jake said while comforting his brother "Things...Happened so fast. I wish. I. Kept track " Finn broke down in tears. "He will pay. He will" Finn grabbed his Kimber Aegis and left. Jake grabbed a FN Scar assault rifle. Everyone stared at him dumbfounded "not even this will stop him" Jake said as he left .

Finn took out a Nornico NHM 91. He somehow managed to find where Simon was hiding. He sniped 6 men down in 3 shots. "Finn, stop" Jake said surprising Finn. "No...THAT SICK BASTARD MUST PAY!" Finn yelled. 'Im sorry finn" Jake thought as he shot finn with something, shortly after. Finn fainted

* * *

**Jay: IK It happened so fast. i just needed to finish season one AND I AM TYPING ON MY IPAD!**

**Everyone: RIP PAUL WALKER**

**Jay: we will forever remember your fast and furious movies D:**

**Finn: R&R **


	7. Rescue Me

**Jay: I Dont See How I Can Keep up...**

**Alice: YOU CAN DO IT!**

**Dark: Umm...No, she cant**

**Snow: WOW! What a sport dark...**

**Darren: Shut up. YES WE ARE ALL REGULARS NOW! SO DEAL WITH IT!  
Snow: Jay Does NOT Own Adventure time.**

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V**

I Woke up on a bed...Wait, what?. I Perked up, Crap! I Forgot! Simon...I Stood up and walked towards the door with a sudden burst of anger.

"No! I WILL NOT LET THAT SICK BASTARD GET BONNIE!" I Thought as I stared at the wall in anger. Ugh! How did this happen? Regular cases, Regular coffee, AND A PHSYCO OLD MAN!? Fuck this..BULLSHIT!** -Sorry for cursing so much, Just gotta express rage ya know?- **You know what? Im going in there! NO MATTER WHAT ANYONE SAYS!

"Finn! LOOK AT ME! CALM THE FRICK DO-" Jake yelled, but I cut him off. "NO! Y'Know what? That old man needs to be taught A WHOLE FRICKIN LIFE LESSON ABOUT KIDNAPPING PEOPLE AND HAVING NO MERCY TO KILL THEM!" I Yelled back, I calmed down and groaned in frustration, "God dammit...What will we do..?" I Said softly.

* * *

**Somewhere In A Dark Alley..**

"You got it yet Simon?" a shadowy figure asked.

"No Sire, Im sorry"

"You better get it fast..Or Else..."

"Im sorry Sire"

"Now Get out.."

"Y-Yes.."

And with that, Simon exited the alley..

* * *

I Grabbed the Scar FN ***Remember? Last Chappie?*** and went out into my Black Cadillac ***Many Cars?*** "Look, if you go. Ya know Im coming too..." Jake said while getting in the car. "Fine, but I still drive" I Said coldy, no time to waste..

" I MEAN LIKE. What IF HE TRIES TO RAPE HER?" I Yelled in anger, "HE WONT! STOP THINKING NEGATIVE" Jake replied. Things just got heated up. "Why..Why did this happen?" I asked Jake softly. "I don't know man...I don't know" He replied, I saw the sadness in his eyes. They looked as sad as mine...

"Ok...We'r almost there." Jake told me, I Chuckled softly "I Know. Im the one driving" I Said as I Stopped.

I Stared at him seriously "Lets get Bonnie back..No matter the costs" I Said as I Got out and went inside with Jake. We're coming Simon.

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

Im scared. Please help me! I Heard the door open. Oh god, no..

"Im here Bonnie!" Simon said with a twisted smile. He took off his shirt.

"NO! PLEASE!" I Yelled, his eyes full of lust..

"Too bad Bonnie, times up!" He said as he took off his pants. I Squeezed my eyes shut, in fear I froze.

"STOP!" someone yelled...Finn? And Jake? "Its over Simon" Finn said as he cuffed him. "Oh..Too bad right?" Simon said as Jake took him away.

"Bonnie! Are you okay?!" Finn hugged me tight. "Im fine..Just fine." I Replied..

* * *

**Jay: sorry its short**

**Darren: Yeah but we're back!**

**Jay: sp R&R!**


End file.
